Episodes
This article contains the list of all of the episodes of Special A. List of Episodes Hikari·Kei (光·彗) |airdate=6 April 2008 |image= |summary=The Episode gives the Introduction of all the main characters. At the age of six, Hikari Hanazono, a competitive girl, experienced her first defeat by the hands of Kei Takishima. She couldn't stand the humiliation from that defeat and swore to beat him. Now, in high school, Hikari is a student of the prestigious Hakusen Academy and the member of its elite group, Special A. She is ranked 2nd in the entire school. The one holding the top position is her ultimate rival, Kei. Up till now, Hikari has never managed to beat Kei at anything, yet, she has no intentions of giving up. }} Puraido·Puroresu (プライド·プロレス) |airdate=13 April 2008 |image= |summary=Another person who despises the SA, the Student Council president himself! What is he planning to do? A good-for-nothing president, who can do anything to be more popular than the SA, organizes a pro-wrestling match. While Hikari seems to be somewhat impressed by him, this is something that is pissing off Kei. The Episode also reveals some of Kei's inner feelings for Hikari. He worries about her and can do anything to protect her. }} Onigiri･Magokoro (おにぎり･まごころ) |airdate=20 April 2008 |image= |summary=Hikari is supposed to making a bento for Kei. A rare sight for the SA members, Kei has been happily smiling since morning! On the other hand...someone who has no experience at cooking and applies too much force where its not needed...how will Hikari manage it? Moreover, she is unaware about Kei's feelings. He didn't tell her to make the bento only because of their challenge. It was because he actually wanted her to make something whole heartedly for him. }} Kyōdai･Sensei (兄弟･先生) |airdate=27 April 2008 |image= |summary=Hikari is supposed to tutor Kei's younger brother, Sui Takishima. It seems things aren't very good between Kei and Sui. Hikari is having some trouble in teaching Sui because he thinks that everything is pointless and he will never be able to match up to Kei's standard. Things become more messed up, no matter how much Hikari tries. However, in the end, Kei's and Sui's true feelings for each other becomes clear and they become close as brothers. }} Matsuri･Shōbu (祭り･勝負) |airdate=4 May 2008 |image= |summary=The Student council and SA are supposed to organize a party for the school's foundation day, with Kei and Hikari representing the SA. Kakei's behaviour towards Hikari is pissing off Kei. He angrily challenges Hikari, and the two of them split into two teams. Hikari teams up with Kakei and Akira, while Kei is working alone as always. Hikari realizes that things shouldnt be like this. She asks Kei if he would like to work together, because fun things should always be enjoyed with others. Kei agrees at once and the party turns out to be wonderful. }} Shōtaijō·Saiga Yakushi (招待状･雑賀邸) |airdate=11 May 2008 |image= |summary=Hikari and Kei attend the birthday party of Yahiro Saiga, an old friend of Kei and Akira. At the party, Yahiro tries to make Hikari realize about Kei's feelings for her. Everyone at the birthday party start their usual game in which Hikari is made the bait! Kei will do whatever it takes to protect Hikari. Moreover, Yahiro said something to Hikari, and Kei wants to know that 'something'. But the main question remains...why is Yahiro involving her into this? }} Binkan·Donkan (敏感·鈍感) |airdate=18 May 2008 |image= |summary=After the party, Hikari acts strangely whenever Kei is around because he keeps asking about what Yahiro told her. Hikari finds it awkward and embarrassing to say, as Yahiro said that Kei is actually in love with her. Kei challenges her for a contest, which actually involves the entire SA. The condition is that if he wins, Hikari will have to answer him. But Akira has plotted several hurdles in Kei's way to make sure he looses, as she does not want to hand over Hikari to him. }} Tabi·Inu (旅·犬) |airdate=25 May 2008 |image= |summary=The S.A is on a plane to Hawaii, but the S.A wonders why Kei is in a bad mood. Tadashi suggests the reason of Kei's bad mood is because the destination. When they arrive Ryū has one of his fathers client's arrive and the S.A has to look after the client's child, Chitose. }} Bessō·Tegami (別荘·手紙) |airdate=1 June 2008 |image= |summary= Hikari joins Yahiro and Chitose at their villa in order to find out why Yahiro's relationship with Kei and Akira is so strained, but ends up becoming his prisoner so that Yahiro can force Akira to see him again. At that moment Kei was worried of Hikari. At the end of the episode, Hikari kisses Kei on the cheek. }} Shingari·Ryū (殿·竜) |airdate=8 June 2008 |image= |summary= The greenhouse is vandalized and it seems that Hikari has a hunch on who may have committed the act. When she comes face to face with the suspect, he challenges the S.A - however, it must be Ryū who completes the challenge. Old memories and feelings resurface for Ryuu while Hikari learns more about her friends. }} Kanojo·Kareshi (彼女·彼氏) |airdate=15 June 2008 |image= |summary= When Tadashi lies to his mother about having a girlfriend to avoid attending a matchmaking session, he asks Hikari to pretend to be his girlfriend in hopes of fooling his mother, the director of Hakusenkan. }} Kōnetsu·Jōnetsu (高熱·情熱) |airdate=22 June 2008 |image= |summary= After hearing about Hikari's date with Tadashi, Kei arrives from Shanghai with the intention of having her spend the day with him, as stipulated in a challenge he proposed to her earlier. However, he winds up getting a fever and Hikari takes care of him; as she does, Kei reflects on his feelings and relationship with her. }} Mahō·Tomodachi (魔法·友達) |airdate=29 June 2008 |image= |summary= The S.A must spend three days in separate classes at an ordinary high school as punishment for Tadashi's attempt to deceive his mother. However, the experience becomes difficult for Akira when she encounters a girl who resembles a childhood friend whose friendship with Akira ended badly. }} Mamoritai·Gomen ne (守りたい·ごめんね) |airdate=6 July 2008 |image= |summary= Akira's determination to protect her new friend, Yui, from Yahiro ends up pushing Yui away instead. Meanwhile, Yahiro's attempt to separate Akira from Yui comes with well-meaning intentions that Akira may never realize. }} Jingi·Jōtō (仁義·上等) |airdate=13 July 2008 |image= |summary= Hikari must go on a date with Kei on Sunday, as promised when he was recovering from a fever. However, their "date" is interrupted by Sakura Ushikubo, Kei's future fiancée, who takes Hikari away and befriends her. When she agrees to help Sakura find out more about Kei, Hikari begins to feel some unexplainable feelings regarding Kei. }} Suki·Kisu (好き·キス) |airdate=20 July 2008 |image= T 30.jpg |summary= The S.A is invited to a barbecue by Sakura, but they quickly discover that she planned the event so that she can spend some time with Jun, whom she has fallen in love with. While Sakura does everything she can to get a kiss from him, a less than enthusiastic Jun is forced to reveal a secret he has kept from most of his friends. }} Enryo·Egao (遠慮·笑顔) |airdate=27 July 2008 |image= |summary= The S.A. is invited to attend and plan a festival at Kokusen Academy by Sakura and Yahiro. Yahiro tries to tell Akira he cares about her, but decides against it when he realizes that she has feelings for Tadashi. }} Tōdō·Karino (東堂·狩野) |airdate=3 August 2008 |image= |summary= Upset that Tadashi does not seem to care about her, Akira goes to a matchmaking party with Sakura. When Tadashi apologizes to her, she becomes angry at herself for causing trouble. Yahiro helps Tadashi find a way to comfort her, and Tadashi decides to bring Akira to a viewpoint that they had been to when they were children. }} Utakoe·Warumono (歌声·悪者) |airdate=10 August 2008 |image= |summary=Hikari catches a cold and Kei, Akira, Tadashi, Ryū and Jun visits her. Hikari's parents leave the S.A to take care of her, resulting them to find out that Hikari is unlike her self when she is sick. At the same time, Megumi asks Yahiro to go out with her, saying that she likes him. }} Suitchi·Gakueppuchi (スイッチ·崖っぷち) |airdate=17 August 2008 |image= |summary= Hikari, Kei, and Jun attend the opening of a new athletic park and run into Sakura. Jun avoids Sakura, who chases after him in hopes of discovering his true feelings for her, while Hikari and Kei must deal with the scores of girls that Jun's alter ego keeps attracting. }} Kanau·Kanau (敵う·叶う) |airdate=24 August 2008 |image= |summary= Hikari meets Aoi Ogata, a member of the Takishima Group who finds Kei important to him and is willing to do anything for Kei. When Aoi decides Kei is better off studying in London, Hikari must prove she's worthy of being Kei's rival. However, this meeting with Aoi causes Hikari to think about her true feelings for Kei. }} Koi·Hen (恋·変) |airdate=31 August 2008 |image= |summary=Hikari finds herself struggling to call Kei by his first name, as a result Kei suggests that she has romantic interest in him and that they should go on a date to confirm this. Whilst on the date Hikari realises this to be true but stops short of a confession. At the end of the episode the S.A room is locked up for unknown reasons. }} SA·FA |airdate=7 September 2008 |image= |summary= Thanks to Aoi, the S.A class has been disbanded in order to force Kei to go to London. So that Kei and his friends can remain together, Kei proposes a challenge to Hikari that if she wins, he will bring back the S.A. However, Hikari learns too late what Kei has done in order to bring back the S.A - he has already left for London for her sake. }} Hanazono Hikari·Takishima Kei (華園 光·滝島 彗) |airdate=14 September 2008 |image= |summary= Hikari and S.A head to London to find Kei and bring him back to Japan while Kei resigns himself to not seeing Hikari and his friends again. Everyone, including Yahiro and Sakura, overcome the obstacles standing in the way of reaching their friend. When Hikari meets with Kei at last, they finish the challenge he issued her and Hikari lost. They express their true feelings for one another. }} Category:Episodes